User talk:AtomicScientist
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Lego Universe archives Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Rights, PLEASE?? I know a whole lot of things that can help this wiki, I own a very successful wiki! Please make me beaurocrat! 99up 22:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am, but I know lots on how to organize, and customize yourr wiki. I can only do it if I am a beaurocrat. 99up 22:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You really do not get it! I can customize the colors of links, make the background really cool, change the font of the logo, and a whole lot more to improve your wiki if I am 'crat. 99up 22:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree! 99up 22:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm sure! Name is correct. NHQ: http://nexushq.universe.lego.com/en-us/character/details/150/aaaaa Remember me?--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 16:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. It really wasn't me at the time because I was at school so thanks for forgiving me. I've stopped playing LU so you'll never see me ever again on LU.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 21:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 21:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) If you can get a picture off of my Brickshelf account, upload it here. I uploaded most of my images to Photobucket and deleted them off the hard drive to make space.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 15:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I also be admin?--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 16:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Testing to see if my sig works.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog - Flex217 Test Wiki 16:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit's: 10 Point's: 60 Admin material now? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 02:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) What's this? Hello,you may know me for sure,looks like you got a new wiki.If you don't mind,can you make me a admin or mod? Iankelly 12:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,I want to be a Admin Iankelly 13:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay,removed the pic.. Look,it was my mistake to put that pic...sorry. Come on,can you make me an admin?I'm always around when you're not(well,except for schooling) Iankelly 15:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Just Wanna Tell You Actually this wiki and the fanon wiki is almost the same except this is for minifigs only. Iankelly 10:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Name Look,I don't mean to fight,but I can prove you that his minfig's name is that.Go find that name in here. Template Help Hey, atomic, I made a failed template, recently, and I found out how to correct it. But I can't find how to edit it. Can you help me, with this? Thanks, -Jeg EDIT: Nevermind, I found how to edit it, but it's not working, either. Do you think you could delete the page? It's a template called USERNAME. Also, if you have one, could you tell me about a template that displays the name of whichever user sees it? Thanks, -Jeg Okay..But Okay,I'll not add anybody I see but there is one question,How are you gonna store 1000 minifigs in this case???! 05:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah,did you get my message in LUwiki? 07:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Smellow I was just wondering if you could tell me how many Mainspace edits, I've made. Because I'm assuming you know that, if you're the founder :P . Re:Proof,and you can't fake this Can't get in,but here http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ARioforce look at his gallery. Hey, Atom, I was just wondering about the "If anyone can hear me, my ideas are awesome" thing on the wiki chat. What the heck were you talking about? :P No but seriously, what? Jegalo 23:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply:Reply:Smellow I replied to your question on my own talk page, but figured I should do it on yours, too. To get that little picture that follows you around, just edit my user page, copy the big fat strip of code in "Source", paste it in your own user page, and edit what is needed. Remember that the picture there must also be on this wiki. Hope you have fun with it, Jegalo 17:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC)